reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Davies
|weapon = Cattleman Revolver}} Marshal Tom Davies is a major character featured in Red Dead Online. History Background Tom Davies is a gritty, no-nonsense and often vindictive U.S. Marshal. He is shown to resort to questionable means in his attempts to bring outlaws to justice, despite how unethical they might be. Shortly after Alfredo Montez is found to have been involved with the murder of a family near Thieves' Landing, Tom is tasked with tracking and apprehending him for his crimes. Events of Red Dead Online If the player finished the honor choice mission strand while maintaining high honor, Horley will refer them to seek work by assisting Tom Davies. Marshal Davies is first met camped in Tall Trees and will proceed to ride with the player and their posse to Manzinita Post. Upon arriving at the trading post, Davies introduces them to Lee and instructs them to find Alfredo Montez. After searching the wilderness with Lee, and lengthy shootout with the Del Lobos at Swadbass Point you meet Davies back at the post to deliver either Montez's head, only to realize that it's his brother, Jorge Montez. After the events at Tall Trees, the player is later directed to meet Tom at the Van Horn stables. There, he has their posse split up and search both the town and an outlaw campsite to find Montez. After clearing the town and the nearby camp, the player returns to the stables and regroups with Davies who goes to capture Montez as his convoy travels past Butcher Creek. After stopping the convoy and capturing Montez the group rides to Emerald Ranch to collect payment and debrief. Later, the players meet up with him in Valentine while the town is under lockdown in preparation for a raid from the Del Lobo gang. While arguing with Curtis Malloy in the Sheriff's office, he decides to execute Alfredo Montez in his cell without trial, deeming him too much trouble to keep alive. After this, swarms of Del Lobos attack the town and the player's posse, citizens of Valentine and the Marshal himself are forced to fend them off. After this, they are paid for their assistance and part ways with the Marshal, who covers up Montez's death with the explanation that he had "died in the conflict". At some point off-screen after the shootout in Valentine, Davies is captured near Tumbleweed by the Del Lobo gang who is set to hang him and Sheriff Freeman. Upon learning of his capturing through Old Man Jones, the player, and their posse ride out to Tumbleweed to try and stop the hanging. Once there, Tom is shown proclaiming he does not regret his actions before a Del Lobo that pulls the lever. As Davies clings to life while being choked, the players are given the option to either cut or shoot the rope in order to free him. After his rescue and escape, he along with Sam Freeman take to temporarily hiding out at The Scratching Post. There, Tom pays and expresses his gratitude to both the players and admittedly Old Man Jones, before he departs. Character Personality Tom Davies displays being both just and levelheaded upon his first meeting, knowing well enough of the legal boundaries he must abide by as a lawman. He keeps this in mind while attempting to resolve issues through frontier justice to prevent allowing criminals to take advantage of the limitations to his authority. However, as a situation begins to recur or become more complex, he is shown to willingly disregard his ethical duties to take matters into his own hands. While explaining himself at one point before the player, Tom admits to being "a man of many contradictions", adding that his seemingly impulsive actions are ultimately morally correct. As such, even when rendered vulnerable in a grave situation, he stands by his vigilant behavior and claims he would do what he had again if given the opportunity. Mission appearances Red Dead Online *"Where Your Morals Lead You" *"Highly Illegal And Highly Moral" *"Bring a Goddamn Posse" *"The Hanging Of Tom Davies" Gallery Tom-davies.jpg RDO-Marshal at VH stables.jpg|Tom waits for players near the Van Horn stables RDO-Del Lobo gallow.png|Tom and Sheriff Freeman captured by members of the Del Lobos gang References Related content }} Category:Characters in Online